ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kisaragi
"Yukianesa's power...experience it firsthand!" :—Jin Kisaragi Jin Kisaragi is one of the main characters in BlazBlue series. He is a Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Ragna and Saya's brother. Biography The Legacy of Jin Kisaragi *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Jin is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. When he was at the Military Academy, he wore glasses and the standard male school uniform. As a child, he wore a light blue shirt and black shorts while he lived at the church. When he was adopted by Kisaragi's clan, he wore a Japanese tradition training shihakushō uniform. Personality Where his brother Ragna is hot-tempered and quick to draw first blood, Jin is cold, aloof, and borderline sociopathic. He cares little for the feelings of others, and denounces, in his own words, trivialities like camaraderie, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. He has no compunction with killing anyone who gets in the way of his goal. This, however, is all a façade. The moment he reunites with Ragna, Jin loses his calm, detached demeanor and reverts back to his childhood self. His voice becomes noticeably more ecstatic, and he is now prone to fits of maniacal laughter, mostly due to Yukianesa's influence (which compels him to kill his brother due to his nature as the Black Beast, as well the Power of Order, which perceives him as a threat to the stability of the world). In the past, Jin would often cling to Ragna for assistance with everything, which greatly annoyed him. It is also shown during the first time loop, that Jin loved his sister Saya as much as he did Ragna. It is also shown that he was friends with his classmates, Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Makoto Nanaya during their time at the Academy (though he showed a noted uneasiness towards Noel, but treated her respectfully compared to his attitude towards her in the aftermath of the Ikaruga Civil War). In particular, he holds a genuine soft spot for Tsubaki, who was his only childhood friend after he was whisked away from his old life and adopted by the Kisaragi house of the Duodecim. The two share a long history together that is linked across the timelines. Theme Song Jin Kisaragi's theme song is "Lust SIN" from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Jin_Kisaragi_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Jin_Kisaragi_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Jin Kisaragi (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Jin_Kisaragi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Original Attire Jin_Kisaragi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_School_Uniform).png|Military Academy Jin_Kisaragi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Jin_Kisaragi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Military Academy Students Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from England Category:Neutral Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Members Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in February Category:Duodecim Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters Category:Featherweight Characters